ykwtnifandomcom-20200213-history
Gary the Guy
General Info Gary the Guy is the main antagonist in the You'll Know What to Name it series. He wears a blue plaid blanket on his head for some reason. He might be "Steve's identical evil twin that looks exactly like him that has the same hair and the same clothes and the same eyes and the same everything," but that might not be true. Gary is the father of Terry the Dude, whom Gary wanted to pass on his secret plan to. Although he is normally bad, occasionally he is friends with Brian O'Connor, his main rival. His plan is to turn everyone in the world into Mr. Bean, usually utilizing a Mr. Bean Machine. He never succeeds. He has his own prison cell reserved for him. There is a sign on the door of it that says "Reserved for Gary." He almost always escapes. Gary has a secret lair that used to be a store. Gary also appears in Trouty's Tales. Played by: Aron Oaks, Nathan Hallickson(double/substitute), Eli Oaks(substitute) Gary's Secret Plan Gary's original secre t plan was first developed in You'll Know What to Name it 1. His secret plan is to "turn everyone into Mr. Bean. They will have a creepy smile like,'Weee!' and...yeah!!!" Gary's plan always fails in the end. Gary often aims his plan at one person, though, such as Brian or Steve. When Gary died, his secret plan was passed on to Terry, and Terry mainly focused on turning Brian into Mr. Bean. Fortunately, Terry's plan was just like Gary's and failed. Mr. Bean Machine The Mr. Bean Machine is a machine that Gary has built many of, but only 2 are known to work more than once. The rest are all prototypes that only worked once. Anyway, the purpose of the Mr. Bean Machine is to turn everyone into Mr. Bean. Once someone is Mr. Bean, the tend to waddle instead of walk, make weird high-pitched noises instead of talk, and other stuff like that. Gary's Prison Cell Believe it or not, Gary actually does have a prison cell reserved for him becuase he has been to the prison many times. The prob lem is, though, the prison guards don't do a very good job and are almost never guarding Gary, so Gary almost always escapes, even when there is a guard present. Gary's cell has a sign on it that reads "Reserved for Gary at all times!!(no one else, just Gary)". Gary's prison cell is actually the only cell in the whole prison. It's a pretty small prison. Gary's Weapons Gary has built and discovered many weapons other than the Mr. Bean Machine. For example, in You'll Know What to Name it 2, Gary made a weapon called The Grab-majigger to escape his prison cell. The true purpose of the grab-majigger is unknown, but many people believe that it grabs things. Also in You'll Know What to Name it 2, Gary made a hypnotic remote to escape his prison cell by hypnotizing the gurads. Gary also used this weapon on Brian O'Connor in order to make him rob a bank. One of the weapons Gary never got the chance to use is the Explosive Chicken Machine, although the machine was used by a different villain after Gary supposedly died. Gary's Death The mystery of Gary the Guy's death is debatably the biggest mystery in You'll Know What to Name it. Gary supposedly died in You'll Know What to Name it 3 when he laid down on the ground and made a weird noise. There is one thing for sure about Gary's death, and that is the fact the Gary really did die. All of Gary's appearances after YKWTNI 3 are not really him, but a different person. It is unknown who is pretending to be Gary the Guy, but he/she definitely has some voice problems. His/her voice keeps changing constantly for some reason. What's even stranger is that Brian O'Connor thought Gary was dead when he saw Gary in Now You Know What to Name it, and after those evnts Brian just completely forgot that Gary died and went on thinking it never happened! The same thing happened to all of the other characters. Everyone just thought the real Gary was still alive. Weird. Gary's Trainer Although it is never shown or mentioned in the movies, Gary the Guy was trained by a trainer named Dominic Toretto to be a villain. It is unknown when Gary trained with Dominic, but it was some time before Gary: The Movie. Dominic Toretto usually likes to give his trainees defining characteristics, such as Chango's entrance and British accent. Based on this, it is very likely Dominic is responsible for Gary's blanket and signature evil laugh. Fat Gary In the Space universe, Gary the Guy is actually obese and fights a lot differently. "Fat Gary," as he is called, made his only appearance in Fat John: The Movie and his main rival is Fat John Sniper. He also fights like a sumo wrestler. Appearances -Gary: The Movie -You'll Know What to Name it -The Adventures of John Sniper Part 3 -You'll Know What to Name it 2 -You'll Know What to Name it 3 Gary the Guy -Ace ZZ1.JPG|Gary becomes a villain and meets Brian O'Connor for the first time ZZ2.JPG|Gary is defeated and put in jail for the first time ZZ3.JPG|Gary prepares to fight Brian ZZ4.JPG|Gary puts Brian in his first prototype Mr. Bean Machine, made from a couch ZZ5.JPG|Gary meets John Sniper ZZ6.JPG|Gary develops his first secret plan ZZ7.JPG|Gary builds the first working Mr. Bean Machine ZZ8.JPG|Gary passes down his legacy to his son, Terry the Dude ZZ9.JPG|Gary dies ZZ10.JPG|Gary stabs Brian. But wait...Gary is dead... -Now You Know What to Name it -The Adventures of Steven -The Adventures of Steven's Mom -You'll Know What to Name it X -Counseling with John -Random Baby: The Movie -Ace 2 -Susan: A You'll Know What to Name it Short Film -John Sniper 4 -RBG, Inc. -Fat John: The Movie -Trouty's Tales Relationships Brian O'Connor Gary and Brian O'Connor are usually arch-enemies, but occasionally they become friends after they have just had a fight. It never lasts, though. John Sniper Gary doesn't know John Sniper as much as he knows Brian, but he does know that John is Brian's friend, so Gary fights him a lot. Steve Gary may or may not be "Steve's identical evil twin that looks exactly like him that has the same hair and the same clothes and the same eyes and the same everything," but no one knows for sure. Steve thinks Gary is a twin, but when asked how, he says he "had a hunch." Gary and Steve don't see each other very much, so they don't fight a lot. Terry the Dude Gary is the father of Terry the Dude. Not much is known about their personal life together, but Gary hoped to pass on his legacy to Terry when he died, and he did just that. Terry wanted to be just like Gary, and he was. Sadly, Gary died before Terry could tell him about all the things he had done. Random Baby Gary and Random Baby don't see each other very often, but the two are good friends. Gary only likes him because he helps him with his secret plans sometimes. Steven Gary doesn't know Steven(not Steve) very well, but Gary did kidnap him and turn him into Mr. Bean once. That should explain their relationship pretty well. Susan In a different universe, Gary kidnapped a person named Susan and held her hostage until she was rescued by Brian. Although the two got along fine, Susan was happy to be away from Gary. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Played by Aron Oaks Category:Played by Nathan Hallickson Category:Played by Eli Oaks Category:Trouty's Tales Characters